Iron Men
by High Chief Mrundertaker0025
Summary: Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom become Iron Men
1. Intro

**On Harry Potter fourth of year Hogwarts this story is call Iron Men **

Harry Potter was at lake with Neville Longbottom then Hermione said Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvarti that Hagrid's looking for you.

Harry: Is that right? Well... what?

Hermione: Uh... Dean was told by Parvarti... please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you.

Harry: Well you can tell Ronald... Hermione: I'm not an owl! Then Harry said Neville follow me and they went into a cave and Neville saw a two Iron Men suits and said holy crap Harry you made this and Harry said last year and Neville said there are two suits can I have one and Harry said you can have the red and gold suit and Neville said thanks Harry and why is that one not has colors and Harry said I just did not enough time to color the suit and you want go for test fly and Neville said fuck yeah.

10 minutes later

It is pouring raining and Harry and Neville are getting to take off in the Iron Men suits and the friends are flying through London and Neville said where we should go to the United States and Harry said Los Angeles here we come.

End of chapter 1


	2. Harry birth certificate

**Over the Atlantic Ocean **

Harry and Neville were flying in their Iron Men suits to Los Angeles and they landed outside a mansion and Harry type in a code that was 7-31-80 the keypad said welcome Mr. Potter!

**In the mansion**

Harry was sitting in chair in basement he painting his iron Man suit he said to J.A.R.V.I.S red white and blue and put a star on the middle of the suit and J.A.R.V.I.S sprays Harry's Iron suit with the colors Harry asked for then Neville said why are you wearing American colors and Harry took out his birth certificate it reads

Harry James Potter

Race Caucasian

Born Los Angeles, California, U.S.A

Height 6'9 weight 200

Hair black eyes aquamarine

Blood ½ Native American ½ French

Father James Charlus Potter

Mother Lily Vitoria Potter/ Evans

Then Neville said you are a savage and Harry said that is racist man do I call Dean a nigger no I don't call him a nigger because I don't what to be racist. Then Neville said who house is this and Harry said this house is my because my parents are dead so I owned this house. Then Neville said cool Harry thanks for the details man.


	3. Someone stole Harry's HulkBuster suit

After Harry explains the details to Neville said why you did made these suits last year and Harry said to fight Sirius Black and Neville said thanks Harry and Harry said you're welcome.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore said to everyone where the hell Mister Potter and Mister Longbottom are and we have the triwizard tournament going on here and we are fucking missing two students and one of them is the fourth champion and Minerva McGonagall said we don't where those two are and Cornelius Fudge brings in a Muggle television and turns to The Potter house in Los Angeles and sees Harry and Neville putting Iron Men suits Harry said to J.A.R.V.I.S to open the garage door and Harry and Neville fly out the garage and they saw Ron stealing the Hulkbuster.

Downtown Los Angeles

Harry and Neville were flying around the town until Harry said let's see how far I could go up so Harry fly up until J.A.R.V.I.S said losing altitude and Harry's suit froze and Harry falls then his suit heats again and Harry and Neville fly back to Harry's house.

In Harry's house garage

Harry walks in and sees someone stole his Hulkbuster suit and Harry said who stole my suit and throws his blueprints and throws his suit's helmet and walks up to his room cross.

Review this everyone

So yeah Ron steals the Hulkbuster if you are asking how he got there he saw Harry and Neville got in the Iron Men suits and he went to Glasgow airport and follow Harry and Neville and Ron knows Harry password it is 7-31-80 which is Harry birthday if you don't Harry's birthday.


	4. Ron Vs Neville

**In Harry Potter's house in LA **

Harry was fucking piss because someone stole his suit and he called Neville from his garage and Neville yes and Harry I forgot I have a tracker on my Hulkbuster I can find where he is so you get my suit back and I stay here build me another Hulkbuster and Neville said okay how I know it is the Hulkbuster and Harry said the Hulkbuster can't fly so it might be running to the place where the person is hiding.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts **

Everyone was ready to leave for LA to bring back Harry and Neville and also Ron but they are the only ones on the earth that Harry and Neville are the Iron Men and they got on the Durmstrang ship to LA.

**In Harry Potter's house **

Harry was building his new Hulkbuster suit then a song came on Training Montage from Rocky IV and he was looking at his blueprints and looking at metal parts so he put them together and ask J.A.V.I.S to paint the suit as the colors on his Mark III suit.

**Downtown LA **

Neville follow the guy to a warehouse he look in a window and saw Ron came out of the Hulkbuster and a blueprint that Harry made and Neville called Harry that Ron stole his Hulkbuster. Then Ron fixes the suit so it could fly. And Ron saw Neville and gets in his suit and chases Neville and a song came on Revvin' up your engine

Listen to her howlin' roar

Metal under tension

Beggin' you to touch and go

Highway to the Danger Zone

Ride into the Danger Zone

Headin' into twilight

Spreadin' out her wings tonight

She got you jumpin' off the track

And shovin' into overdrive

Highway to the Danger Zone

I'll take you

Right into the Danger Zone

You'll never say hello to you

Until you get it on the red line overload

You'll never know what you can do

Until you get it up as high as you can go

Out along the edges

Always where I burn to be

The further on the edge

The hotter the intensity

Highway to the Danger Zone

Gonna take you

Right into the Danger Zone

Highway to the Danger Zone

Then Ron tackles Neville to the ground then Ron said where Iron Patriot is then Harry said right here ginger.

Harry is called Iron Patriot

Neville is called Iron Man

What should Ron suit be called I you review this


	5. Harry vs Ron

**Last time in Iron Men Neville was trying to find the guy who stole Harry's Hulkbuster suit and he found out Ron stole Harry's Hulkbuster suit then Ron saw Neville and chases after him then Ron caught up to Neville. Then Ron said where the hell is Harry Potter and Harry said right here Ronald and Ron turns around and sees Harry wearing a new Hulkbuster suit with Red white blue **

**On while the story **

Harry and Ron are fighting in the sky. Then Harry throws Ron into a bus and music is playing Try to be best

'Cause you're only a man

And a man's gotta learn to take it

Try to believe

Though the going gets rough

That you gotta hang tough to make it

History repeats itself

Try and you'll succeed

Never doubt that you're the one

And you can have your dreams!

You're the best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own

Fight 'til the end

Cause your life will depend

On the strength that you have inside you

Ah you gotta be proud

starin' out in the cloud

When the odds in the game defy you

Try your best to win them all

and one day time will tell

when you're the one that's standing there

you'll reach the final bell!

You're the best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ho-how-ho-own

INSPIRING GUITAR SOLO

You're the best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own

Fight 'til you drop

never stop

can't give up

Til you reach the top (FIGHT!)

you're the best in town (FIGHT!)

Listen to that sound

A little bit of all you got

Can never bring you down

You're the best!

Around!

Nothing's gonna ever keep you down

You're the Best!

Around!

Then Ron knocks out Harry and Harry falls on the ground and everyone from Hogwarts sees Ron knock out Harry and then another song plays I am a real American, Fight for the rights of every man,

I am a real American, fight for what's right, fight for your life!

When it comes crashing down, and it hurts inside,

ya' gotta take a stand, it don't help to hide,

Well, you hurt my friends, and you hurt my pride,

I gotta be a man; I can't let it slide,

I am a real American, Fight for the rights of every man,

I am a real American, fight for what's right, fight for your life!

I feel strong about right and wrong,

And I don't take trouble for very long,

I got something deep inside of me, and courage is the thing that keeps us free,

I am a real American, Fight for the rights of every man,

I am a real American, fight for what's right, fight for your life!

Well you hurt my friends, and you hurt my pride,

I gotta be a man; I can't let it slide,

I am a real American, Fight for the rights of every man,

I am a real American, fight for what's right, fight for your life!

I am a real American, Fight for the rights of every man,

I am a real American, fight for what's right, fight for your life!

Then Harry knocks out Ron and removes the ARC reactor from Ron's suit and Harry breaks the ARC reactor and helps out Ron and said I didn't put my name in the goblet of fire and said you want to join the Iron Men. And Ron said yes!

Meanwhile at Harry Potter's house in LA

Harry, Ron , Neville felt bad that they are going back to Hogwarts then Gloria Gaynor said what is wrong to the men said follow me and Gloria Gaynor sang At first, I was afraid, I was petrified

Kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side

But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong

And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along

But now you're back from outer space

I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face

I should have changed that stupid lock

I should have made you leave your key

If I'da known for just one second you'd be back to bother me

Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now

'Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me with goodbye?

Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh, no, not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive, I will survive, I will survive!

Only the Lord could give me strength not to fall apart

Though I tried hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart

And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself

I used to cry but now I hold my head up high

And you see me, somebody new

I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you

And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free

Well now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me

Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now

'Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one, who tried to crush me with goodbye

Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh, no, not I, I will survive

And, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive, I will survive, oh

Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now

'Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one, who tried to break me with goodbye

Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh, no, not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive, I will survive I will survive.

Then the party end then Harry and Neville and Ron said goodbye to everyone

Then Ron said to Harry there is someone left and Harry said I sorry but the party is over then the guy said Harry James Potter grandson of Charlus Antony Potter one of the founding members of shield I need you to help me with your friends.

The end for now


End file.
